


Just Like Any Other Time

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Kissing, Lightsaber Battles, One Shot, POV Third Person, Trilla POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Trilla follows Cal into a cave with the intent to ambush him and finally take him down.Nothing goes as expected.And then he kisses her.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Trilla Suduri | Second Sister
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56
Collections: Anonymous





	Just Like Any Other Time

She was the one that ambushed him.

It was pretty much like any other time—he was searching for something on some ancient planet, she discovered his whereabouts, and she caught him off guard.

_ Just like  _ any other time.

So there they both were, minding their own business and one unaware of the other’s presence.

Trilla was lingering behind as Cal trudged through the caves and brushed his fingers along the carved stone walls. She almost expected him to suddenly sense an echo and stop, and that would certainly help her take him out easier (though she preferred a fight, but that was beside the point). Strangely enough, he didn’t.  _ Did no ancient being leave something in these halls that could catch him off guard? _

Trilla contained a frustrated sigh.

A light shone ahead and she paused in her walk, though Cal continued walking, and his every move was locked in her observation. He’d entered a wide, round room, a convergence between a network of tunnels that snaked off in different directions. One of those tunnels seemed to lead to the surface, allowing sunlight to beam into the cave and reflect off the various puddles of water around on the floor. She finally got a good look at him, and almost recoiled when she noticed that his droid wasn’t there.

Cal Kestis never went  _ anywhere  _ without that droid. Which meant—

“I know you’re there, Trilla.”

She mentally swore, but played off his comment as if it was nothing more than a mere inconvenience. Though it was certainly an inconvenience. No element of surprise this time.

Trilla strode into the open area, a smirk playing onto her features. “No matter. I can defeat you just as easily.” She swiftly removed her lightsaber from her belt, pressing the switch and relishing the welcome sound of both sides powering on.

Cal followed her action, grabbing his own saber and igniting both of his own blades. The yellow light cast a soft glow on his features and the water around him, a stark contrast to the effect of Trilla’s own red.

They both stood in defensive positions, eyes intently focused for the slightest movement from the other. Eventually, Cal surged forward to strike first. Trilla’s lightsaber clashed with his, the sound of blades crossing sounding out. Then Trilla went in to hit him, and he easily pushed her blade aside in a similar fashion. For a moment, they went back and forth, blades clashing, pulling back and spinning only to clash again, and then they both shot back, returning to their defensive positions. Trilla quickly went in for an attack of her own.

Cal smoothly deflected her blow then went on the offensive, and she easily bounced his attack back. She suddenly flew back with the impact of an unexpected force push, and when she regained her composure, Cal was raising his blade and approaching her with the intent to attack. She growled and scrambled to her feet, watching as he slowly stalked towards her. He didn’t attack, simply standing there and waiting for her to make her move.

Trilla thrust her blade forward and he easily dodged to the left. She wasn’t expecting him to suddenly grab her wrist and wrench it above her, eliciting a sharp cry and spike of pain that sent her lightsaber slipping from her grip. Cal quickly got the upper hand, spinning around in front of her and shoving her backwards.

He pinned her against the wall, the two of them finally still after having sparred back and forth for the past however many minutes. Cal was breathing heavily, and Trilla could feel her own chest heaving as she caught her breath.

_Dammit_.

She didn’t have the faintest idea how she was going to get out of this one. She also didn’t know how the hell he managed to best her so quickly.

He must’ve been training. A _lot_.

The two of them stayed there as the seconds ticked away like grains of sand in an hourglass. Trilla felt like she’d been there for five minutes by the time they were breathing normally and Cal caught her gaze.

She didn’t know what she expected, but it certainly wasn’t for him to suddenly lean forward and press his lips against hers. Her eyes grew wide in shock, though his were closed, but she didn’t pull away. Cal’s fingers lightly brushed against her neck and she suddenly fell into the kiss. Her eyes drifted closed as she pushed back against him, pulling back only briefly to catch her breath before their lips met again. His hand found its way behind her neck and hers threaded up into his hair. His insistence against her lips forced them to part slightly, and she barely released a breath from her now open mouth before he parted his own, tilted his head unconsciously, and pressed back against her. She didn’t mean to make the first action, teeth nipping Cal’s lower lip and eliciting a faint jolt on his part. Good. She surprised him just like he had done to her.

He pulled back, and she thought he was finished, but as she opened her mouth to say something, he swiftly fell back forward. Before Trilla could fathom a thought, his tongue dipped into her mouth, eliciting a sharp inhale that she couldn’t control. She pressed her lips even harder against his, hard enough that they’d likely both have bruises later, but she didn’t let that hold her back. Her tongue briefly met with his, and she barely contained the soft hum when she tasted a mixture of something sweet and simultaneously citrusy.

Cal finally started to draw away, slowly, but Trilla wasn’t having it. Just as he pulled back, likely assuming that since he initiated the kiss he had control over its closing, she roughly surged forward, slipping her own tongue past his slightly parted lips and catching him off guard.

For moments they went back and forth, souls raging both with and against each other. Trilla didn’t know what brought it on. She didn’t know why she gave in rather than fighting back. But when they finally pulled apart, simultaneously this time, her lips tingled. She could still feel his teeth against her bottom lip, his tongue in her mouth, his lips against hers. She already craved more.

A few seconds passed in silence, their foreheads pressed together as they slowly drew in each other’s breaths. Cal let out a soft, breathy chuckle. “Well,” he murmured, eyes finally opening slightly and gaze capturing hers. “That was...”

For the first time, Trilla didn’t know what to say. She stared into his eyes, searching for any sign of trickery or insincerity, but didn’t find any. And when she searched his presence through the Force, she only felt an underlying sense of longing. The corners of her lips turned upward in a small smile.

Trilla hadn’t smiled genuinely since... well, since before the purge. “You are certainly full of surprises, Cal Kestis,” she said softly.

Her hands were still weaved through his hair, and his were still present on the back of her neck and her hip. He broke into a smile of his own. “I vaguely recall you calling me  _unpredictable_. ”

Trilla finally withdrew her hands, and Cal lingered a moment longer before doing the same. He stepped back and she raised her eyebrow, gaze flickering to her saber on the floor to his left. He followed her gaze, then looked back to her. “I won’t stop you if you want to leave,” he said, though there was an underlying tone of...  _something _ lingering there. Sadness? Despondence? “But if you wanted to stay, to come with me, I...”

Trilla looked back at him, watching him for any sudden movement. She took a moment to gather her thoughts.

_I haven’t kissed someone like that since... well, ever._

Could she really have some kind of feeling for him? Her enemy, a Jedi, someone she’d tried to  _kill_? And why did he kiss her to begin with, why did she sense that longing under his skin? For the same reasons, she didn’t understand.

Trilla didn’t even know why she wasn’t just saying “no” to his offer. It was ridiculous to imagine, her and Cal, an inquisitor and a Jedi, the dark and the light. And yet, for some reason...

She didn’t  want  to say no. But she couldn’t say yes. It just wasn’t an option.

Cal seemed to catch onto her thoughts, as his gaze suddenly fell. “I won’t follow you. You can go.”

Trilla’s heart ached at his remark, and she took a step towards him. “This isn’t goodbye,” she said simply, stepping forward and lightly pressing her lips against his for one more brief second.

And then she ran.


End file.
